


something eternal

by jamesjoyce



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/pseuds/jamesjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka just giggles, kissing her back, soft but full of meaning. “We’re getting married in only a few hours,” she says between kisses. “Can you believe it? I can’t, sometimes, even though I’m the one who asked. Nico said our story is like a drama that she would star in, or even a manga.” </p><p>“I can believe it,” Eli tells her. Now  Honoka beams, and it’s like staring directly at the sun, but without the pain. Like she’s being dazzled by Honoka’s light. And now she will be, for the rest of her life. </p><p>Eli can hardly wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloud_sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/gifts), [sunsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmiles/gifts).



> i can't believe i actually wrote this omg but anyway. it's supposed to be fun please don't look to hard into it but haha i love honoeli so much. 
> 
> anyway this is mostly based on [this picture](https://41.media.tumblr.com/34e24bcc310c10cbeb1c7cf6d6a3866b/tumblr_nqbteiy75a1ux6z18o2_540.jpg) and the quote/title came from [this video](https://youtu.be/58mboo4vrkQ) and also eri and cloud pushing me to write this. (i can't believe i wrote this.) (i love honoeli so much ;o;)

“Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence." - Vincent Van Gough

The morning of their wedding, _Honoka_ is the one that gets _Eli_ out of bed.

“Come on,” she says, her face so close to Eli’s own, her eyes so blue. “We have to leave to go get ready in thirty minutes. Umi’s been texting me all morning.” 

Eli sits up at that, all traces of sleepiness forgotten. “It’s that late?” she asks, reaching for the hair tie that she keeps on the bedside table. 

“You were tired,” Honoka giggles. 

“I wonder whose fault that was,” Eli grumbles. But all the same, when Honoka finally gets within arm’s reach Eli tugs on her wrist and kisses her forehead and cheeks before finally settling on her lips. 

Honoka just giggles, kissing her back, soft but full of meaning. “We’re getting married in only a few hours,” she says between kisses. “Can you believe it? I can’t, sometimes, even though I’m the one who asked. Nico said our story is like a drama that she would star in, or even a manga.” 

“I can believe it,” Eli tells her. Now Honoka beams, and it’s like staring directly at the sun, but without the pain. Like she’s being dazzled by Honoka’s light. And now she will be, for the rest of her life. 

Eli can hardly wait. 

 

A western wedding was a concession that they had made for Eli’s grandmother, who was fine with the wedding being in Japan as long as it was in a church. The building is beautiful, all stained glass windows and white marble, and even Eli’s grandmother had approved when she had seen it the day before the wedding. 

(As a result the reception was going to be all Japanese, though, the brides dressed in kimonos and the desserts all baked by Honoka’s father. Honoka’s mother had insisted on it.) 

Eli can tell that Umi has a lecture for Honoka at the ready by the time they finally manage to make their way to the church, fifteen minutes late. Eli saves her from that fate and says, “Sorry Umi, it’s my fault for once,” and Umi softens just the slightest bit. She still has a soft spot for Eli, and Eli will use that 

“Come on then,” she tells Honoka, pulling her by the hand into her dressing room. Eli hasn’t seen Honoka’s dress, even though she doesn’t really believe that it’d be bad luck to do so before the wedding. Kotori had designed it herself, specifically with Honoka in mind, and she hadn’t wanted to spoil the surprise. 

Eli knows that Honoka is going to look beautiful, if only because Kotori would insist on that. But Honoka could wear a trash bag down the aisle and still look incredible, because the truly beautiful thing was that she was going to meet Eli at the end of it. 

Nico and Nozomi are waiting in the dressing room that Eli requested for herself. Nico already has her make-up brushes in hand already. For the first time all day, Eli feels the slightest twinge of apprehension. 

“Don’t even think about bolting for this part,” Nico says, forcibly getting Eli to sit down in the chair she has set up. “You’re lucky I’m even doing this--working on you is going to be annoying because you’re so beautiful naturally.” 

Nozomi chuckles as Nico starts aggressively attacking Eli’s face with make-up. “Did you consult the cards today?” Eli asks her. Nico retaliates by rubbing powder into Eli’s face a little harder, so Eli knows that she’s not supposed to talk. 

Nozomi nods, her face taking on the affected priestess mode. “Of course,” she says. “And the two of you are going to be wonderfully, blissfully happy together. But I don’t need cards to tell me that.” 

 

Rin and Maki are the ones who come and get Eli and tell her that everything is ready, and that she should go wait and the end of the aisle soon. 

Eli takes one last look in the mirror before she does so. Nico did beautiful work with her hair and make-up. Her face is absolutely flawless and her hair is swept up in an updo that manages to be elegant and classic but elaborate all at the same time. Her dress just barely touches the floor, and is frothy lace and seed pearls. The lace had been taken her grandmother’s dress. 

“Oh, Elichi, you look beautiful,” Nozomi sighs. 

“You do,” Nico says, glancing with a critical eye over her handiwork. “Thanks in no small part to me, of course, but it’s mostly you.”

Eli smiles at that, and lifts up her skirts so she can walk to wait for Honoka and, with her, the rest of their lives together. 

Honoka had offered to have both of them walking down the aisle, but Eli had wanted to wait for Honoka. For once, she had wanted to be the one to reach out her hand. More than that, she wanted to watch Honoka come down the aisle, because she wanted that memory burned into her as best as it could. 

When the music starts, Eli waits with baited breath. And then out Honoka comes from the doors, smiling as brightly as Eli has ever seen her. Her dress is an absolute masterpiece that only adds to her happiness, making Honoka look absolutely radiant. 

She half drags her father in her haste to get to the end of the aisle. Eli can only beam, knowing that she should have accepted this from Honoka of all people, who had been wanting this for so long. Of course she wouldn’t want to wait for _anything_. 

The thought makes Eli feel warm. 

When Honoka’s father places Honoka’s hand in hers, Eli silently promises to take care of Honoka in every way that she can, even though she would have done that even without the promise. 

 

They wrote their own vows, and Eli isn’t sure what to expect from Honoka. But Honoka looks oddly serious as she takes the paper from Kotori’s grasp and starts to read. “Eli-chan,” she starts. “I’m not very good at writing about my feelings, but I’m going to try for you.” She clears her throat and then starts again. “If you had told me when I was sixteen that I was going to marry you, I would have laughed for a _really_ long time. There was no way that someone like Eli Ayase, beautiful and perfect and every way, as well as strict and tough, would marry someone like _me_. But here we are, and I just want to say: thank you. Thank you for taking my hand. Thank you for giving me opportunities that I wouldn’t have gotten otherwise, and for believing that I could do it, even when everyone else had doubts. We’ve grown together, you and me, and there’s no one else I would have wanted to grow with. So thank you, again. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you!” 

She folds the paper again, and then reaches out to grab Eli’s hands again. Her hands are shaking, slightly, but she smiles anyway. Eli squeezes them once, before starting her own vows. She had hers memorized. 

“Honoka. I’ve loved you for a very long time. There are so many things that I admire about you. But what I admire about you most of all is the fact that you never give up. Not on things that you truly want, or the things that you believe in. But most of all, I admire that you never give up on people. And that you’ve never given up on me. I know I’ve given you a lot of trouble-” and here, all of Muse laughs, because they know about everything, of course, “but I promise that I’ll make it worth your while. I love you.” 

Hanayo, who is officiating, lifts up her glasses to wipe away her tears before she says in a clear, and loud, voice, “You can now kiss the bride!” 

Faster than Eli can blink Honoka has her arms around her neck and drags her down to kiss her. Eli closes her eyes and melts into the kiss, so happy and in love with Honoka that she’s bursting with it. 

 

They are led out of the church with confetti and rice--Hayano’s idea--falling from the sky. The back of the car that’s leading them to the reception is a tight fight with two fluffy dresses, but they manage to make it work anyway. And somehow, Honoka manages to find Eli’s hand beneath the layers and grabs onto it. 

“Ayase-san,” Eli says. It takes a little bit for Honoka to realize that Eli is talking to her. When she does, she jumps a little, causing the delicate balance of the fabric to implode. It takes a bit to get their skirts settled again. 

“I’m going to have to get used to that,” Honoka admits. “But what’s important is that I’m your wife now. Forever. I have the ring to prove it.” 

Eli can only laugh as she threads her fingers through Honoka’s. Life with Honoka will never be boring, at the very least. “And I have the ring to prove that I’m yours.” 

Their skirts lift again when Eli leans in to kiss Honoka, but neither of them mind.


End file.
